


anna x mama lippy smut xxx 2 hot 2 handle

by ponsif



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Comedy, Dark Comedy, Incest, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Satire, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponsif/pseuds/ponsif
Summary: Warning: this fanfic was written by three teenagers years ago and is highly offensive. Read at your own discretion.
Kudos: 1





	anna x mama lippy smut xxx 2 hot 2 handle

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this fanfic was written by three teenagers years ago and is highly offensive. Read at your own discretion.

It was a humid Monday morning and Anna was feeling very horny (like she wanted to shove a **_WHOLE_** medium sized fish tank up her ass and feel the little baby guppies slowly penetrate the walls of her anus, that were constantly pulsating to the beat of John Cena’s theme song), she hadn’t maturabted the whole week before and she was starting to feel the sexual tension build up inside of her pink, small, and plump clitoris hood. Slowly, her mother walked into the room and stared at the freshly painted balcony. Mama Lippy took a deep breath and put her hands on her hips. Anna sighed, her mom was so **_FUCKING_** hot. As her mamí strolled towards the wide, gaping open window, Anna could only think about how lucky her hideous dog, Buddy must be. He's so short and must have the perfect view of mama’s plus sized, perky puss. Her mind began to wonder about how many unsharpened #2 pencils that tight anus of her birth giver could **_REALLY_** hold, when she felt something long and **_SOAKING_** wet lick her stinky, hairy foot. **_“GOD DAMMIT PEARL!’’_** Anna whispered to herself. She felt a cold chill at that moment, Anna looked up to see her greek goddess of a mom staring at her. **_“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, WHAT DO YOU WANT WOMEN?!”_** Anna couldn't control her temper when all those teenage hormones that were rushing through her petite, chubby body, plus she **_LOVED_** seeing her mom get angry with her. “Maybe she’ll spank me like the naughty little female I've been. Please mommy, punish me! I have a dirty mouth, I need some **_ROUGH_** discipline!” Thought the shit haired girl. Mama Lippy stared into her eyes. Something was different this time. Those weren't the same warm, dirt colored eyes that had let her suck her titty in her infant years. These were dangerous. These screamed out for Anna to show her mom she wasn't the same short, ditzy brat she had been in **_6TH GRADE AT THE FOOTBALL GAME WHERE SHE MADE HER BEST FRIEND LIBERTY (WHO’S SO STUNNING AND BEAUTIFUL;)))) ) BUY HER FOOD AND HOT CHOCOLATE._** No, these were lustful. **_“WHATS UP YOU FUCKERS I’M HOME!”_** her obese druggie of a brother screamed as he broke down the front door with his weight. “Fuck...” Mama breathed heavily, “Go into the master bedroom and open all the windows and curtains. You better be on the bed, waiting for me like a good little daughter would. If I come upstairs and hear that retarded fucking phone of yours or if the curtains are closed, you're gonna be in for a world of hurt, missy” Her mommy quickly shuffled out of her room and slammed the door shut, almost breaking the hinges. Anna was completely baffled. What had just happened? This couldn't be real! Anna wasn't sure if this was a dream or not, but even if it was, it was going to be the best god damn dream she'd **_EVER_** have. The mentally handicapped midget swiftly ran to her birth givers room and pulled all the curtains as wide open as they could be. They were silky and reminded her of her late grandfather's old, wrinkly hands. **_HE_** knew how to please a young lady. She had been only five years old when he passed away but those five years were the best she could remember or watch because he had filmed every time they had intercourse or participated in fellatio. She held those tapes close to her grinch heart. Anna's phone began to buzz like a vibrator. An incoming skype call from her **_BUFF GUY FRIEND, MICHAEL_** and the **_ELEGANT LIBERTY_** caught her attention. Her phone continued to shake more than a small child having a life threatening epileptic seizure. Anna began to have second thoughts about using her phone to pleasure herself when she suddenly heard her mom yelling at her brother to get a job and move out. **_“MMMMMMMMmMmmmmMMmm…..”_** Anna shoved the whole telephone into her loose opening, pretending that her mom was yelling at her. She began to skirm like a retarded three year old on heroin. The teen was dripping wet when she crawled into mama’s bed. She continued to violently shove the electronic device into herself. Her hand reached for the cum stained bedsheets as she approached her climax. Stubby, dry fingers were meet with a cold snot-like mixture. Anna's eyes almost rolled completely back into her head in response to this concoction. She pulled the cellular device out of her moldy cave and gave it one last glance. It had been rekted harder than a white, straight, cis guy on tumblr. The horny woman child climbed above the slippery cold mess her mom must have left before her. Slowy she lowered her extra large fry pussy on to the bedsheet. **_IT_** was a battle. Her poon juice **_VS_** her mother's. Anna jerked with so much excitement that she didn't hear the front door close and the weed mobile drive away. Without giving up, the fugly cow rode the bed better than any cowboy could. And yes, this includes the classic Brokeback Mountain boys. 


End file.
